Transformers: Voltz Wars
Premise This series is based off ideas I have for a Minecraft transformers mod, so don't expect to see characters like Optimus Prime or Megatron but characters that are similar to them. The series takes place in a universe that runs on similar physics as a MInecraft World, but is not directly presented as such. Also this is a modded world, with various mods. Plot Several people awaken to find themselves as floating crystals in a black void and greeted by a giant robotic entity who says they are there because they have died and the crimes they committed. As punishment they are being transformed into robotic beings and sent to a new world where they wake up in underground strongholds that they convert into bases. From there the teams go down different paths, some chose to work with and protect the villagers above, others seek to dominate the world. Episode * Episode 1: Arrival * Pending. Characters Team Optimus * Optimus: Transformers into a red and blue sports car, Optimus is determined to make up for whatever wrongs banished him to the limbo dimension he and the others have found themselves in. He is the foremost advocate of protecting the Villagers and other natives of Mirth. * Magnus: Optimus' all silver doppelganger and partner, he joins Optimus is his quest for redemption. He is generally the one in charge of commanding troops. * Cliffjumper: * Prowl: The highly professional warrior. He generally does not get along with the others but stays because they are the only ones fighting Megatron. * Ratchet: The team medic, he rarely battles and is usually at the base maintaining the tech. Team Optimus Allies * Mayor Jefferson: The mayor of a village near Optimus' base who relies on him for protection from the monsters of Mirth. * Pending. Team Megatron * Megatron: The blue tyrant, Megatron, resents Maxion for damning him and everyone to Mirth and their robotic bodies. He initially plans to find ways to challenge the robot god for freedom and has a ruthless streak to him as he hold Mirth and its inhabitants as being 'fake'. Later he develops a lust for power. He is the first to remember their past life, but he is still ignorant or at least blocks out the sin that got him banished as well as his death. * Starscream: Megatron's loyal servant, like all others he transforms into a sports car. While initially a loyal servant of Megatron, Starscream is the first to remember not only their past life and death but also their sin. Which for some reason causes him to plot against Megatron for revenge. Starscream changes into a white car with pink lines. * Shockwave: A later addition, this cyclops of a bot is a mad scientist at heart, devising all sorts of weapons for Megatron's war effort. Shockwave is most interested in the nature of Maxion. He is the tech expert of the group, maintaining and upgrading the base. * Skywarp: Another bot with a similar appearance to Starscream but all purple. Unlike the others he pledges his loyalty to Starscream for some unknown reason. Though he is smart enough to keep this a secret from Megatron. His special ability is to teleport anywhere within his visual range. Team Maximus * Maximus: The green and white bot, Maximus has similar goals to Optimus, to make up for whatever wrong he committed, however he is not about risking his life for the people of Mirth and seeks instead a quite life. * Sentinel: An all blue bot, Sentinel joined Maximus in his quest of solitude and redemption. * Wheeljack: The resident Genius, he is responsible for much of the tech team Maximus uses to seclude itself from the other parties. * Jazz: A powerful warrior with a laid back attitude, Jazz is highly skilled at stealth and combat. Other Characters * Maxion (name holder): A self proclaimed god, he is the one responsible for the events of the series, having apparently saved all the bots from the deaths as humans. For their forgotten crimes they are banished to Mirth in the form robotic, transforming bodies. Their goal is fight their way to 'Elysium' which apparently holds all the answers they seek. He also sends new bots to Mirth in the form of meteorites. Maxion placed all of the original bots in their respective teams because all of their 'sins' connected them to their team mate in some way. * Franke: A strange old man who appears with Maxion to comment about the events of the series. He sometimes takes an active role he shouldn't * Susan: A strange young woman who interacts with Maxion like Franke. She is often the voice of compassion among the three, with Franke being the malicious voice and Maxion being the indifferent one. * Nemesis: An all black version of Optimus, he appears to work for Maxion himself changing allegiances depending on the mission at hand. Other Creatures * Villagers: The 'humans' of this world, they live in villages ranging from the small to the size of a large town. There is evidence to suggest they were once a highly advance civilization such as the presence of Iron Golems and the fact that the strong holds were originally design for beings of their size. * Iron Golems: Robotic beings the size of the bots and very strong, they are not as durable nor are they all that intelligent. * Mobs: A generic terms for the monsters of Mirth, these include Zombie and skeleton humanoids and horses, Ogres and other dangerous creatures. When Mobs die they turn to ash and sometimes leave behind objects. ** Endermen: A strange mobs that teleport, they resemble extremely tall humanoids with purple eyes. They hate sunlight, water and only attack when people look at them. They have a strange habit of moving blocks. They are believed to be servants of the Ender Dragon. ** Ender Dragon: A powerful black dragon, it is found in its home the End a dark dimension, here it appears to be feeding all crystal that resemble the bots soul containers. When its dies it leaves behind an Egg which is one of the goals put forward for all teams at the start. ** Pigmen: Humanoids from another dimension, they came to Mirth hoping to start over. They have a belligerent military that seeks to wipe out all other races. ** Zombies: Undead humanoids that burn in sunlight, they still try to attack transformers, but are mainly a threat to humanity. Things of Note * Mirth: The world the series takes place in, it has several land masses. * Red Stone: A strange mineral with unique energy conducting properties that makes incredibly useful for technology, especially tech oriented around the bots * Golden Disks: Golden Disks placed by Maxion, they hold technological information, such as new alternate forms, defenses or weapons. * Warp Gates: Circular constructs that create portals between each of them, their origins are unknown but they suddenly just appeared in several villages. To connect to one, you need their address which can be found in their control terminal. * Elysium: A place the bots have been told to find, all that is known about it, is the Ender Dragon's egg is the key to it. Trivia * The appearance of all the bots is based on their forms in the Transformers GT-R and Alternity Mangas. Category:Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Transformers: Voltz Wars